kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Tips (The Ramen Sensei)
Watch Customer Wallets Whilst higher quality ramen usually means better, if you're main shop only has gourmet, expensive ramen, your profits will dwindle and you will find it hard to get regulars. Place expensive dishes in your ramen hall's shop, and place cheap food at your main shop. Destroy Rivals There are 2 ways to get rid of Rivals. *Challenge them on a showdown. This method will cost money. The rival will drops money, exp, and treasure chests. Unfortunately, the money dropped by rivals is always a lot less than it's needed to challenge them. *Wait for them to retreat. Generally, rivals will retreat after about 7-8 months, but it could be faster depends on why they retreat. **If they retreat after they make enough money, then they won't drop any money, xp or treasure chests. **If they retreat because they're losing money (their funds becomes 0), then they will drop money, xp and treasure chests, just like how it will be if they're defeated on a showdown. The plus side is, players don't need to spend money to challenge them. To predict what kind of method the rival will retreat, Player can see the sales report on Rivals. If they're losing money fast, then they're more likely to retreat because of losing money. If they're making money, or just taking small losses, then they're most likely to retreat because they make enough money. The 2nd method is more economical friendly, and there's no need to fear to lose in a showdown (which means losing money without gaining anything). To remove debuffs from rivals, players can use Rival Guard item activated. This item will remove all debuffs from all rivals for a set amount of time. For one in-game month, two activation of Rival Guard is needed. This item will cost 25 SP each, so it cost 50 SP each month. The downside of this 2nd method is, although the debuffs can be removed, rivals will still took away some customers from the Ramen Hall. This will not affect smaller shops, but Amazing Shop may show some decline in sales, which in the long-run may require players to pay about 25k every 1 in-game year to replenish their funds. Another downside, is the activation interval between 2 rival guards. During this time interval, popularity of the Ramen Hall will suffer a huge hit (depending how many rivals are present), activating the Rival Guard again will restore the popularity again to a near previous number. But popularity losses cannot be avoided during this time interval. The losses is bigger when more and bigger Rivals are present. This can be a serious setback for players who's aiming to increase their Ramen Hall Grade. For those who prefer to get rid of Rivals via a showdown, there's a trick that may increase the chance of winning. When prompted to choose a Ramen for the showdown, look at the judges expression when choosing Ramens. The Best Ramen to use is the one with the biggest Stats and with more happy judges expression (smiling or maybe love icons) and less unhappy judges (frowning or sweatdrop icons). If the judges' expressions is not satisfactory, players can cancel the challenge. Challenge the Rival again, and the list of judges will change making it possible to get better judges for the challenge. Cancelling this way will not cost any money. Players can repeat this trick as many times as needed. Toppings' Duplication Trick At the beginning of the game, there's a trick to duplicate toppings. This trick is only doable once per game before the Ramen Hall is open. *Make any 2 recipes and put them in the store's menu. *Put the toppings that want to be duplicated in these 2 recipes. *Make sure there's no other recipes aside the ones in the store's menu. *Wait until the Ramen Hall is open. The Ramen Hall first store's menu will be the exact copies of the menu in the main store including the toppings. This trick is useful for duplicating limited toppings. For better results, reach Rank 2 before the Ramen Hall is open and get the More Toppings 1 Rank bonus. This will allow another topping in any ramen recipe meaning more topping that can be duplicated. Noodle making :Source Okay - first of all, if you're still on your first playthrough, big piece of advice... before the date hits Y11 M4, go to Pumpkin Products and buy up as many of the following as you can afford, keeping in mind you're using them as a pair (one flour + one kansui per attempt): *Improved Flour *Savory Kansui *Chlorella Kansui Now for the reason: Most of the variability of the noodle making process comes from the kansui, while the rest comes from your Shape/Moisture settings. Unless you like playing with the RNG - I really don't - you want to maximize the Win Rate of the flour, while simultaneously minimizing its variability. Hence, Improved Flour (at max level): 270 Flavor, 60 Firm., +63% Win Rate, -/+17 Variability. In the early levels you want to use Savory Kansui - it gives you (at max level) 32 Flavor, 84 Firm., +35% Win Rate and -/+58 Variability. The step up from that is Chlorella Kansui (at max level): 72 Flavor, 400 Firm., +23% Win Rate, +194 Variability. At this point, while you still have to play with the RNG, you shouldn't have to do as much thanks to the higher win rates.